


Burning Hearts

by angies_team



Series: Rtte one-shots and drabbles [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Hiccstrid fluff, Race To The Edge, rtte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angies_team/pseuds/angies_team
Summary: Malla threathens to kill hiccup, Hiccup fakes dying (sort of), Astrid freaks, Heather is a hardcore Hiccstrid shipper, Fishlegs helps out...literally angst.ORHiccup jumps into a volcano and stuff happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is also on tumblr somewhere on my blog.   
> There is literally so much frikin angst in this oh my god what in the name of thor was I thinking.  
> Meh, whatever.  
> ENJOY :)

**Wow. I just realized how much angst there is in this.**

**Bruh.**

**Okay so this was an original open request by** **@chaltimbanque** **on tumblr and I decided, eh, why not. It’s probably not good, but I tried anyway so… voila:**

**BURNING HEARTS (1.4 k)**

“But first, Hiccup Haddock, I’ll kill you myself.” Malla threatened as she held her long blade at Hiccup’s throat.

No one dared move a muscle as the Queen ordered her warriors to tie up the riders. Astrid tried to catch Hiccup’s eye, but he was staring at the blade that was grazing his skin. She saw him give a tentative gulp as he looked towards her. What she say in his eyes frightened her.

Fear.

Fear was not something she saw often. Not when he’d faced off against Dagur, or Viggo and the hunters, not even against the Red Death. No, the only time she’d seen this fear before was when Toothless had been taken away from him during his final exam.

And seeing this, Astrid felt her stomach turn.

Malla and her warriors led the seven of the near the edge of the volcano. Maybe a bit too close for Astrid.

“Stop.” The warriors were almost robotic, stopping as soon as she commanded it. They were at a ledge. Hiccup was standing, back to the pit, front facing all of them. His eyes were locked on hers. Subconsciously, Astrid heard Malla saying something, shouting something, but she didn’t pay any attention. She held Hiccup’s unwavering gaze. A tear trickled down her cheek.

He stayed strong.

What happened next was a blur. There were a series of shouts, Malla stumbled into Hiccup, he fell.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Into the lava.

Astrid screamed and launched herself towards him, fighting off the warriors who struggled to hold her. She was screaming like a madman now. Yelling profanities and cursing, screeching at the warriors who held her back.

“LET ME GO! LET ME GO!” They did. But it was too late. By the time Astrid ran to the edge, she only caught a glimpse of his silver shoulder guards as they sunk into the flaming lava. 

Silence.

Then sobbing. It took her a minute to realise it was her own. She felt a small hand on her shoulder as Heather pulled her away from the edge and into a hug.

A minute later, Astrid’s head shot up in fury as she launched herself at the Queen. She would have beat her up- and badly too, if not for her friends who held her back. Malla looked shocked.

“I’m sorry I-” Astrid growled, cutting her off.

“Save it! You were going to kill him anyway! You think you are better than the Hunters? WRONG! I hate you!” Astrid collapsed in a sobbing heap on the ground. “I hate you. I hate you.”

It had been quite simple, really. After getting over the initial shock that he wasn’t dead, Hiccup stood up and quickly realised that he should be dead, so he would need to make it appear that way. As fast as he could, he undid his armour and tossed it into the boiling hot fire, a bit upset that he would now have to make a new one.

Above him, he heard screaming that sounded like Astrid. There was a final shout and then silence.

Horrible, heartbroken sobbing followed, and Hiccup felt his own heart being torn into an infinite number of little tiny pieces.

“Astrid.” he whispered, a tear rolling down his own cheek. He felt like crying. He felt like laughing. He did neither. Instead, he sat and just…listened. It didn’t seem like there was a better option at the moment. 

He listened as the girl he had been in love with for as long as he could remember shouted at Queen Malla. Burying his face in his hands, Hiccup stood and was prepared to shout out when he heard mumbling. He couldn’t make it out over the sounds of sizzling and hot lava bubbling a boiling everything it touched.

“-told him Heather.” What?

“I should have. You were right. Now it’s too late. He’s gone and I-”

“Astrid!”

“I’m hearing…voices…?” Astrid looked around and saw she hadn’t been the only person to hear Hiccup’s voice.

“No, you’re not. I hear his voice too, Astrid.” Heather said, standing up beside her friend.

No. It couldn’t be possible. He couldn’t have survived.

“Astrid? It’s Hiccup! I’m in the Volcano! On a ledge! Hello? Is anybody hearing me?” Astrid raced to the edge (ha I’m funny) and peered over.

There was Hiccup, staring up at her with his stupid dorky grin.

“Hiccup!” At this, Astrid began to cry again (much to her embarrassment) and laughed in disbelief and joy as she turned to her friends. “He’s alive! He’s alive!”

Fishlegs smiled through the tears falling down his cheeks and Snotlout hastily wiped away tears that he would totally deny later on. The twins cheered and Heather hugged Fishlegs in joy, who returned the hug after recovering from being startled by it in the first place.

Astrid turned back to Hiccup, who was laughing with his stupid adorable face.

“You’re alive…oh thank Thor.”

The group had arrived back on the edge at sunrise. They had successfully become allies with the tribe, although Astrid had been a little reluctant and would have rather just never seen them again.

Astrid whispered something to Heather and she nodded, taking the rest of the riders away so the only people left were Hiccup and Astrid. as soon as the door to the stables was shut, Astrid launched herself at Hiccup and squeezed him tight. He returned the hug weakly.

“Astrid. Can’t- breathe.” Astrid laughed and loosened her grip, but still held him in a hug. It was silent for about five seconds, before Astrid pulled back and punched him super hard in the shoulder.

“Ow! What the- Ow Astrid! That’s not nice! Geez!”

“That was for making me think you were dead.” Then Astrid pulled him back into a tight hug, mostly so he couldn’t see the tears streaming down her cheeks. “And this is for everything else.”

She sniffed. “I thought I lost you.”

He gave a small chuckle. “You can’t get rid of me that easily, M’lady.”

A while later- a minute or two maybe- they pulled apart. Astrid spoke up.

“Hiccup, there’s something I need to tell you.” He looked up with that stupid dorky grin of his.

“I’m all ears M’lady.” Astrid ignored the flutter in her chest and took a deep breath.

“Okay. This is something I regret not telling you earlier, I should have told you before. Heather has been bugging me about it for at least half a year already.” Astrid paused. Hiccup was staring at her, listening. “Hiccup… I think I’m-”

“Pregnant?” He joked. Astrid punched his arm.

“Hiccup! This is serious!” Astrid groaned, all confidence gone. She buried her face in her hands. Hiccup touched her chin gently and forced her to look at him. 

“Astrid, there’s something I need to tell you too. Something I should have told you a long time ago.” Hiccup smiled at her and took her face in his hands. “Astrid, for as long as I can remember, I’ve had a crush on you. But now, I think…” he took a deep breath and groaned in frustration, “Astrid I’m in love with you.”  Astrid stared at him in shock before laughing. And she couldn’t stop. She just kept laughing. Hiccup groaned and looked away, face as red as his shirt. “Ugh. I new this was a terrible idea. Just forget it, okay?”

Astrid managed to stop laughing and grabbed his hands, which had fallen from her face. “Hiccup! You seriously are stupid, aren’t you?” Okay, bad choice of words. Hiccup stared at her in horror. “Hiccup- what I mean is- I’ve been trying to tell you, I’m in love with you, idiot!” 

Hiccup looked up at her, breaking into a smile, before grabbing her face and pulling her into a kiss. Astrid kissed back with passion, smiling against his soft lips.

“Oh gods Astrid. You really scared my there, you know that?”

“Says the one who faked his death and almost caused me to murder Malla and her warriors with my bare hands.”

Hiccup laughed. “No matter how strong you are, I doubt that would be possible unless you  were my father.”

“Just shut up and kiss me.” And he did.

Unbeknown to them, Heather and Fishlegs high fived each other and walked away smiling. Other than Hiccup almost dying, today was definitely a good day. 

**So there it is, hope it was good enough for y’all. Anyway, hate to cut it short but I’ve got a rtte marathon to get to so yea. Adios.**


End file.
